


Christmas Cookies

by BookDragon13



Series: Home For The Holidays [6]
Category: Picnic - Inge
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: You and Hal bake Christmas cookies
Relationships: Hal Carter/Reader
Series: Home For The Holidays [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592
Kudos: 4





	Christmas Cookies

“Hey, Hal?” You called. “Can you come help?”

The moment Hal entered the kitchen, he could smell the baking cookies. He sighed happily. Christmas baking was the best part of the holidays, in Hal’s opinion. Of course, Hal was the designated taste tester and cookie decorator.

“What do you need me to do, sweetheart?”

You smiled. “Can you decorate these cookies? I took them out of the oven a while ago so they should be good to decorate, but I have to get these other cookies on the sheet.”

Hal nodded and grabbed the decorating tools. “Sure thing, darlin’. Do I get paid in cookie dough?”

“How about cookie tasting kisses?” You giggled.

“Sounds good,” Hal said, kissing your lips and confirming that they tasted like cookies.


End file.
